


Those 10 Years

by badideasthatshouldntbewritten



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badideasthatshouldntbewritten/pseuds/badideasthatshouldntbewritten
Summary: Michael and Trevor have a chat after it all.





	Those 10 Years

It was Amanda who pushed Michael to go out that night with Trevor. It was a death sentence, as far as Michael was concerned. The further Trevor drove into the backwoods, the more Michael began to sweat. He could fight. Even with the fat, Michael was strong. Not as fast as his dangerous pal, but strong.

Trevor pulled the car off the gravel road and into a clearing. He cut the transmission and sat in a car for a few quiet moments before turning toward Michael. “I got a cooler in the truck bed. It's got some beers.”

At being addressed, Michael breathed in a little sharply. “Okay.”

Trevor got out of the car. Michael followed to keep his eye on the guy. All there was in the bed of the trunk was a cooler. All that was in the cooler was ice and beer. None of it made Michael feel anymore secure.

He took the offered beer and nodded gratefully, popping the cap with a flick of his thumb. The two of them sat in the bed of the truck. Trevor leaned against the cooler and Michael sat against one of the walls.

“I'm not going to beat around the bush,” Trevor started. He drained half the bottle and belched, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You chased me all the way back to North Yankton. Why?”

Michael sighed. He took a sip of beer stalling for a moment to think before he shook his head. “I don't know, Trevor. I don't know what the fuck I was trying to do.”

“You don't just get on a plane in a fucking haze, Michael.” The index finger on the hand Tevor held the beer bottle with was pointed at Michael. “A guy like us always knows exactly what he's doing and why. So why did you fucking chase me?”

“Fine,” Michael cut in. “Fine, you want a reason?”

“You bet your fat fucking ass I want a reason,” Trevor spat. “You knew what was in that grave. You knew everything. You knew I wouldn't take it well and you wanted me out of your life-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael interjected. He took a generous swig and continued. “You know damn well that if I wanted you out of my life, I would have just let you go. You think you know me so well, T. You showed up after ten years during the most humiliating point of my life and it was like someone lending their hand to me after I tripped and fell. I missed you and I was lonely. I was fucking scared of being lonely again.”

“Bullshit,” Trevor yelled. “That's bullshit! You wanted me dead ten years ago. You wanted me dead, gone and quiet.”

“I could have fucking shot you down any moment you had your back turned. For fuck's sake, Trevor. You slept right next to me when we had to take turns keeping watch. I could've ended it before you'd even be aware of it.”

“I don't understand you.” Trevor had not stopped yelling. “You betrayed your brothers, and you left me-abandoned me. Ten years later, you're fat, rich and slow and you're fucking chasing me of all people across half the country for what? Because you were lonely?”

“Does it really sound that crazy?” Michael drained the remainder of his beer. He tossed the bottle out of the truck bed. “You showed up at my door, didn't you? And I'll bet anything it was because you were feeling lonely.”

“Well, I thought you were fucking dead and it turned out you weren't. The world got a little brighter.” No longer yelling, Trevor quietly stared at Michael. “So you were lonely, fine. Maybe I do understand that much. But you chased me several states out before you even tried to find your own goddamn family, and I still can't wrap my head around that.”

“Yeah.” Michael nodded. “I realized it ten years too late.”

“Realized what?” Michael was relieved to see Trevor in a much less abrasive state.

“My wife, my kids. We don't understand each other. As much as I want to see them happy, I don't really want to be around them. I was miserable when I met Franklin. Saw a chance to recapture my youth, you know? Saw a chance to feel alive again and I thought that would be enough. It wasn't. Couldn't figure out what was missing until you came back, and I'm honest when I say I had never been more scared or more thrilled in my life than when you showed up at my house out of nowhere after all those years. That's when it got through to me, what was missing.”

And Trevor had laughed before abruptly stopping and smashing the beer bottle against the side of the truck bed. “And all you had to do to come to that realization was lie to your best friend and abandon him. Congratu-fucking-lations, Michael. I'm so glad you got to the root of your midlife crisis.”

“I'm sorry,” Michael said it slowly. “I'm sorry for myself, I'm sorry for my family, I'm sorry for the lies, I'm sorry for Brad and I'm sorry for all of the shit I put you through. Don't sit there letting this go in ear and out the other just because you think I don't regret my piss poor actions, because before you turned up again everything went to shit and the first time. Now I answered your fucking question, so you answer mine.”

Trevor sat back, sneered a little. “Fair's fair. Shoot.”

“Why didn't you kill me up in North Yankton?”

“Oh, believe me. There was nothing more that I wanted than to want to kill you up there.” Trevor sighed, rapidly shaking his head. He pointed the broken beer bottle at Michael, holding it as if it were a gun. “It would've been so easy, over so fast because I never would have made you suffer. But the friendship with Brad, the lies and how I felt knowing you deliberately abandoned me could not even compare to how much I loved-” Trevor paused. “How much I love you,” he corrected. “And because of that, Michael Townley, I could not bring myself to right it. If it were anyone else in the world who pulled the shit that you did, they would be dead right now.”

He fished into the cooler and rolled another beer to Michael. Michael needed it. He quickly uncapped it and drank it down. After his chugging his breath intake was audible. His exhale a little louder afterward. “I'm so sorry.”

“Well, buddy. Now you know what it feels like.” Trevor grabbed himself another beer and clinked bottles with Michael's. “Cheers for loved ones leaving.”

They drank silently, sitting around silently shifting posture when a sitting position became uncomfortable.

“I missed you, Trevor,” Michael admitted. “Those ten years, I really missed you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Trevor shrugged slightly. “I missed you more than anything. Still not in a forgiving mood, but I'm kicking myself over knowing I'll eventually find it in my heart to forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is like two years old now and it's just been sitting in my drive


End file.
